La Luna de Rojo
by Hikari Ishikawa
Summary: Ni en sus más profundos miedos, Kirihara Akaya imaginaba que aquel reencuentro con sus compañeros podía convertirse en una seguidilla de asesinatos sin resolver.
1. Prólogo: Nostalgia

Sí, he vuelto después de mucho tiempo. Aunque el fanfiction a continuación no es exactamente algo que escribí ayer, sino en cierta NaNoWriMo hace casi tres años. Nunca lo había publicado acá y nunca terminé de hacerlo en mi blog, así que esta vez quiero corregirlo (porque el hecho de participar en un lugar donde había que escribir mucho en poco tiempo, me obliga a editar los capítulos cada vez que los leo) para poder terminarlo completamente y así acabar con mi conciencia que me lo recordaba cada vez que quería escribir algo orz.

**Personajes:** Rikkai, Kirihara Akaya principalmente.

**Advertencias:** AU.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**La Luna de Rojo**

Prólogo: Nostalgia

Kirihara Akaya volvía a su hogar cerca de las nueve de la noche después de haber pasado la tarde jugando en el arcade que se encontraba en el centro comercial cerca de su casa. Hacía un tiempo que no hacía tal cosa, ya que su vida estaba sorprendentemente sumida en los estudios, ahora que tenía mayor responsabilidad de tener calificaciones decentes en la universidad. De cualquier forma, su personalidad era tan explosiva y habitual de siempre, con las mismas ambiciones de ser el mejor. Sin duda, el temperamento era algo que no se podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Para su alivio, las vacaciones se acercaban a paso más rápido de lo que esperaba al sentir los días cada vez más cálidos. Se rascó su cabeza con pereza, manteniendo esos imposibles cabellos oscuros intactos, los cuales parecían haberse quedado enredados de por vida y por lo tanto, conservando el apodo de "cabeza de algas" hasta estos días, desde que cierto senpai en la escuela había iniciado aquella fastidiosa moda de llamarlo así.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿qué haría en el verano? Por supuesto que quería descansar y disfrutar algo de su tiempo con sus preciados videojuegos que todavía guardaba como tesoros en una caja debajo de su cama. Por los rumores de sus compañeros, no había ninguna actividad extracurricular relevante en kinesiología, así que sus días de ocio serían más. También estaba el hecho de que habían anunciado un verano mucho más caluroso de lo normal y no era para nada refrescante quedarse en casa todos los días, por lo que sus videojuegos no le emocionaban tanto como en secundaria, cuando después de clases iba junto a Marui-senpai y Jackal-senpai a… ¿qué sería de la vida de Marui-senpai y Jackal-senpai?

Finalmente llegó a su casa, verificando que sólo su madre estaba en ella. Su hermana mayor había partido de allí hacía dos años atrás, cuando decidió casarse e irse a vivir a la capital. Al principio, Akaya se sintió más solitario de lo que podía admitir, de manera que después de haber llorado un poco el día de la despedida, nunca más expresó sus sentimientos acerca de ello y sólo le deseó suerte, además de advertirle que si ese bastardo le hacía algo, él iría personalmente a romperle la cara.

Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de leche. Luego miró sin mucho interés la televisión que hablaba sobre una serie de asesinatos de los cuales no se sabía con exactitud el paradero del victimario. Afirmaban que se trataba de un tipo listo, muy normal en apariencia y que no pasaba los treinta años de edad. Se decía que su personalidad se adecuaba más bien a un individuo carismático, agradable y amistoso, que a simple vista no podría confundirse nunca con un sujeto que gustaba jugar con la muerte ajena. Akaya permaneció inerte frente al televisor unos segundos más, mientras su semblante se relajaba al escuchar que aquello había ocurrido en Norteamérica, algo bastante común por esos lados. No había podido evitar sentir un escalofrío con las descripciones de las muertes de las víctimas, así que instintivamente cambió de canal. Se detuvo en uno cuando se percató que la sección de deportes estaba a punto de comenzar, así que se sentó en el sillón más cercano y con su vaso en mano, decidió quedarse a mirar.

Su mirada se suavizó un poco cuando el conductor hablaba sobre el campeonato de Wimbledon que se realizaría en unos pocos días. No pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia sus años de secundaria y sus deseos de convertirse en el tenista número uno de Rikkai Dai, de sus intentos fallidos por derrotar a los llamados tres demonios que le dificultaban el sueño de llegar a la cima y de los dos campeonatos ganados por su equipo cuando estaba en primer y tercer año respectivamente. El sabor aún era amargo cuando en su segundo año perdieron la final, pero al siguiente —en parte porque no estaban sus superiores—, pudo revertir la situación y sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr un campeonato gracias a su propio esfuerzo y dedicación de principio a fin.

¿Qué pasó con todos esos anhelos de seguir el sueño de ser un tenista profesional, entonces? Honestamente, ni él mismo lo sabía con exactitud. Quizás era porque sus superiores tampoco siguieron esa línea y se enfocaron en objetivos que poco tenían que ver con tenis. El hecho que Japón no fuera precisamente un país que exportara cantidades de talentosos tenistas no le ayudaba en lo absoluto y pensó en algo más tangible y rentable. También era cierto que ni él mismo se caracterizaba por ser alguien con una gran madurez, pero hasta un estúpido se daría cuenta que seguir un ingenuo sueño no duraría toda la vida, pensó después.

Caminó con paso lento hacia su habitación, retomando sus pensamientos de hacía unas horas atrás, preguntándose qué demonios era de las vidas de Marui-senpai y Jackal-senpai. ¿Era adecuado llamarlos así todavía? Esa era una costumbre que no podría dejarla de un día para otro, más aún sabiendo que hacía años que no los veía como para llamarles de otra forma. Seguramente Marui-senpai ya tenía una pastelería con toda esa obsesión por los dulces. Jackal-senpai parecía ser el más centrado de todos, así que se lo imaginó trabajando o estudiando algo más bien normal, ¿o tal vez se fue a Brasil? No era algo realmente utópico de figurarse, pero tampoco había oído noticias respecto a eso, por lo que probablemente todavía estaba en el país. Por lo menos lo sabría por medio de Yanagi-senpai, hasta ahora el único con el que había mantenido comunicación. Y tampoco era que hablaran mucho; la última vez había sido hacía casi tres meses atrás, pero por lo general, no hablaban de la vida de los demás regulares de aquel invencible equipo, sino de cosas más bien actuales y realistas, como pedirle ayuda en biomecánica y aumentar su capacidad física cada vez que jugaba tenis los fines de semana en las canchas callejeras con algunos amigos y compañeros de clase.

Por supuesto, siempre pasaba que cuando uno hacía amigos en la escuela, luego de unos años se perdía el contacto y cada uno buscaba nuevas amistades de acuerdo a sus intereses que habían logrado desarrollar y fomentarlas en su vida como algo más permanente que cuando se estaba con quince o dieciséis años de edad. Akaya no podía decir que los extrañaba, pero a veces sí podía sentirse un poco más nostálgico al recordar aquellos tiempos, donde todo era más sencillo y donde recién comenzaba a explorar el mundo que aquellos amigos le ayudaron a descubrir. Admitía que era fastidioso ser molestado en reiteradas ocasiones, pero no podía evitar pensar que a fin de cuentas, había contribuido en lo que él se había convertido ahora.

—Qué patético pensar en esas cosas —murmuró apenas, recostado en su cama y jugando inconscientemente con una pelota de tenis que sacó de su escritorio.

Miró de reojo perezosamente hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba una hermosa luna llena. El cielo estaba despejado y ya se podía apreciar la calidez del verano, a pesar de que faltaban algunos días para que terminara la primavera.

Y… ¿por qué había ido a jugar al arcade?

De pronto, el aire de su habitación se había ido y el espacio cerrado le sofocaba más de lo normal. Con pocas ganas se levantó y abrió un poco la ventana, dejando entrar la brisa fresca de la noche. ¿Habían advertido un verano más caluroso, verdad? Verdaderamente necesitaba vacaciones esta temporada, por lo tanto, pensar en un lugar donde ir ya debía estar dentro de sus prioridades. Tal vez Yanagi-senpai barajaba muchas opciones, así que se prometió que lo llamaría cuando sus exámenes finales acabaran. Volvió a recostarse en su cama, esta vez para dormir, ya que el cansancio acumulado de la semana lo tenía agotado; pensar mucho no era para nada su especialidad y eso lo tenía más estresado de lo normal, durmiendo más horas de las que normalmente lo hacía, porque si no dormía lo suficiente, corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido en clases, cosa que ocurría a menudo. Era algo bastante característico de su parte, por lo cual debía tomar ciertas medidas para no seguir haciéndolo.

Por suerte, minutos después sus ojos se cerraron fácilmente, cayendo rápidamente en un profundo sueño hasta que su ruidoso despertador lo levantase de un salto a la mañana siguiente. Pero había olvidado algo: había puesto el despertador a las seis de la mañana por inercia, siendo que era fin de semana. No era que importara y ya no tenía la fuerza ni de abrir los ojos nuevamente, así que si sonaba, sólo levantaría su brazo derecho y lo apagaría, continuando con sus preciadas horas de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, hizo lo establecido la noche anterior: su despertador sonó, se sobresaltó y casi de inmediato con su mano buscó torpemente el objeto, pero cuando lo tocó, éste cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, haciendo incluso más ruido que antes. Sin embargo, después del estruendo, todo volvió al habitual silencio de la mañana. Estaba a punto de regresar a su cama y retomar el sueño luego de recoger el reloj y dejarlo sobre su mesita de noche, pero su teléfono móvil quiso lo contrario. El morocho pensó que quizás había dejado el teléfono con la alarma programada, ya que solía hacer eso cuando sabía que al otro día sería incapaz de levantarse tan fácilmente. No obstante, el aparato volvió a sonar, dejando entrever que definitivamente no era la alarma, sino que alguien lo estaba llamando. Lo contestó de mala gana y aún dormido, asintió con pesar, musitando de vez en cuando algunos escasos monosílabos.

Se dejó caer abruptamente sobre la cama para luego levantarse casi al instante, sabiendo que debía salir hacia las canchas de tenis callejeras en unas pocas horas. Bajó directamente hacia la cocina para comer algo antes de salir, encontrándose con su madre. La saludó fugazmente, sacando un vaso para llenarlo con leche. Era común tomar leche con regularidad, puesto que era una costumbre que había adquirido desde secundaria.

Prendió el televisor para encontrarse nuevamente con aquella aterradora noticia del asesino en serie de Norteamérica. Aún no se encontraban pistas concretas de quién era ese sujeto y cuál era su real propósito a tanta masacre. Sólo estaban esos bosquejos de un presunto perfil inofensivo y los testimonios de personas que escucharon alguna cosa o eran cercanos a las víctimas fatales. Pero no pudo entender más que la información de los noticiarios japoneses, ya que lo demás era evidentemente en inglés, idioma que nunca aprendió mucho más allá de lo básico, siendo una de las asignaturas más odiadas dentro de todas las que odiaba en la escuela.

¿Qué motivos tenía para matar? Razonó el muchacho pensativo, rindiéndose ante la curiosidad de la noticia. "Seguramente debe estar loco", concluyó luego de escasos minutos meditando sobre la posible mentalidad del tipo y las causas que lo motivaron para hacer tales actos.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y tomó sus cosas para salir. Era una mañana primaveral refrescante, ideal para salir a hacer deporte. Pasó por unos pequeños locales comerciales donde había alguno que otro arcade, pensando en lo malísimo que había estado para jugar la tarde anterior y de lo rápido que se frustró al ver que, a medida que jugaba más, el resultado era peor. Aún no encontraba razón por haber vuelto a jugar después de meses de no hacerlo, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, ya que llegó al lugar predestinado, encontrándose con algunos chicos a los cuales conocía hacía años en su vecindario, sacando su raqueta casi de inmediato y retándolos a jugar a un set, olvidando temporalmente sus pensamientos previos.

Los resultados de los juegos por lo general eran los mismos: Kirihara terminaba jugando contra dos o tres chicos y los terminaba venciendo unos seis juegos a cuatro, promedio. A pesar de que jugar tenis se había convertido en sólo un pasatiempo de fin de semana, aún mantenía el hambre de la victoria y sus capacidades físicas intactas a sus veintidós años de edad. Por el contrario, si perdía un partido, su irritación era incuestionable, aunque no sabía de derrotas hacía bastante tiempo de todas formas.

—¡Oye, Akaya! —el último chico que venció, se acercó al morocho, quien se hallaba sentado refrescándose con una botella de agua, sacando de su bolso con la mano que tenía desocupada, una toalla. Kirihara lo observó con cierto interés, puesto que traía en sus manos algo parecido a un folleto—. Escuché que estabas viendo algún lugar para pasar el verano y ayer acabo de enterarme de esto.

El chico le entregó el papel que Akaya tomó con poca delicadeza, leyéndolo. Trataba sobre una especie de jardín botánico que abrirían al público en pocas semanas, con entradas con descuento para la temporada que se avecinaba. El chico de cabellos enredados observó perplejo al chiquillo que estaba a su lado, como si la idea de visitar un jardín botánico en verano fuera algo grandioso. Era más, la sola idea de pensar estar por allá era ridícula: ¡No tenía idea de plantas y esas cosas! Ni tampoco estaba interesado en saber. Lo poco que sabía de plantas era lo que Yukimura-buchou le había enseñado años atrás, cuando sin querer él le llevó una, mientras su capitán estaba en el hospital, enterándose después por parte de Yagyuu-senpai, que aquella planta no era apta para cuidarla en un lugar como ése. Así que desistió en regalarle ese tipo de cosas ni saber nada de ellas.

—No me interesa —murmuró, devolviendo la hoja—. No es divertido —se justificó, aunque en realidad, quería decir que pensar en pasear por ahí era simplemente estúpido.

—Creo que no entiendes mi punto, Akaya —la sonrisa del muchacho era demasiada atractiva para no querer saber más, así que lo incitó con la mirada curioso para que continuara—. Cerca de ahí, hay un lugar donde puedes acampar. Es bastante conocido entre los jóvenes. Se habla de una leyenda urbana que trata acerca de extrañas muertes.

—¿Extrañas muertes? —preguntó Kirihara precipitadamente, esforzándose en no sonar tan temeroso como creía estarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos fueron a caer directamente al noticiero que narraba sobre un autor aún desconocido, causando asesinatos tan macabros, que podía compararlos con aquellos que veía en las películas o en sus propios videojuegos de pelea. Hasta esa altura, la idea del jardín botánico cautivaba un poco más, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho el hecho que la muerte anduviera rondando por lugares en los cuales él sólo quería descansar y divertirse.

—Así es. No es un rumor muy extendido aún, pero seguro será popular con la inauguración de este lugar —comentó feliz señalando el panfleto, mientras Akaya aún no podía encontrar lo positivo del asunto—. Podrías considerarlo.

—Sí, seguro —contestó automáticamente, quedándose con el papel que nuevamente había recibido.

Observó el folleto otra vez, viendo lo ingenuo y feliz que se mostraba la publicidad hacia la gente, escondiendo quizás qué cosas cerca de ese lugar. Seguramente los tipos involucrados sabían esto o más aún, eran responsables del rumor sobre las muertes y precisamente por eso, abrieron un jardín botánico para no levantar sospechas. Finalmente, Akaya se levantó del banco, golpeándose mentalmente en pensar más de la cuenta estos últimos días.

Lo extraño del asunto, era que todo ese tema le estaba seduciendo más de la cuenta. No podía negar que los estudios lo tenían agotado, pero no había tenido una aventura en años. Su vida se estaba volviendo monótona y aburrida, sabiendo que si no hacía algo bueno en vacaciones, llegaría de mal humor e incluso más histérico de lo que ya estaba ahora.

Pensó que sería una buena idea llamar a Yanagi-senpai y preguntarle acerca de la veracidad de esos rumores, aunque ahora admitía que si su superior lo desmentía todo, se sentiría un poco desilusionado. De todas formas, ya lo había decidido e iba a investigar un poco más sobre el asunto antes de hacer sus maletas y emprender viaje.

Guardó todas sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso y se fue del lugar incluso un poco más temprano de lo usual, excusándose que tenía cosas que hacer. Llegó a su casa, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida y volver a su habitación. Haciendo esto, prendió su computadora y buscó en la red el anuncio del nuevo jardín botánico que se inauguraría los primeros días de verano. Y no demoró mucho en encontrarlo: una página web adornada de una manera extravagante, casi igual o peor que el anuncio del papel donde indicaba aquella dirección. Pero nada de muertes. Nada de historias urbanas donde hablara de asesinatos ni nada por el estilo. Era muy obvio, pensó Akaya después, que nada de eso saldría por internet, al menos que la fuente fuera de alguien que ya hubiese ido a ese lugar, enterándose sobre el incidente o en el mejor de los casos, que hubiese vivido en carne propia sobre el acontecimiento, casi al borde de lo sobrenatural.

Buscó entre los contactos de su teléfono móvil el número de Yanagi-senpai. Seguro que él sabía sobre todo eso y si no sabía, mejor aún, porque no dudaría en averiguar a fondo sobre el asunto. Esperó impaciente que contestara, así que cuando escuchó el tono, se apresuró en hablar.

—¡Yanagi-senpai! Q-quería preguntar…

—Estás hablando con el buzón de mensajes de Yanagi Renji. En este momento no puedo atenderte, pero si es urgente, por favor deja un mensaje después del tono.

—Y-Yanagi-senpai —comenzó Akaya lentamente. Odiaba esos malditos mensajes automáticos porque nadie al final los escuchaba, pero no que fuera demasiado urgente su motivo. De todas maneras, decidió dejarle el recado si es que lo escuchaba, sino, siempre podría llamarlo más tarde o en otro momento—. Soy Akaya. La verdad es que no es exactamente urgente lo que quería preguntar, pero necesito saber sobre cierto lugar, relacionado con unos rumores que seguramente debes saber si son verídicos o no. E-eso es todo. Espero recibir tu llamado de vuelta. Adiós.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando su móvil sonó, mientras el chico se maldecía él mismo por la falta de léxico cada vez que hablaba por teléfono con su senpai. Al ver el remitente, no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que la información que acaba de dar, era demasiado fascinante para alguien como él —alguna vez— denominado _Data Master_.

—¿Akaya?


	2. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

**Personajes:** Kirihara Akaya, Yanagi Renji. Menciones de Yagyuu Hiroshi y Niou Masaharu.

**Advertencias:** AU.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**La Luna de Rojo**

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Yanagi Renji siempre había sido un tipo tranquilo y honesto, pero con un poder de deducción por encima del promedio. Su inteligencia y rápida manera de averiguar cosas, lo hacían un hombre habilidoso en cualquier ámbito de la investigación. Era gracias a todas esas excelentes cualidades, que en la escuela siempre era halagado por sus pares y llamado por muchos el estratega, sobretodo cuando era un miembro del equipo de tenis. No había detalle que se escapara de sus manos y en parte por eso, era que nadie se atrevía a ocultarle algo, puesto que terminaría averiguando y revelando la verdad de cualquier manera.

Una de las personas que rápidamente había sucumbido ante sus capacidades era Akaya, siendo él, prácticamente el opuesto a su personalidad. A pesar de aquel contraste, a Renji le gustaba, porque consideraba al chico como alguien muy directo y predecible, actuaba antes de pensar, siendo en el fondo una persona muy ingenua. Quizás ése era su mayor encanto. Además, aún mantenía contacto con él relativamente seguido, cuando el morocho lo llamaba cada cierto tiempo para que le ayudara en alguna tarea o le sacara alguna duda relacionado con la universidad. Aunque viniendo de un hombre como él, Yanagi Renji no necesitaba mantener contacto con sus antiguos amigos y compañeros para saber qué estaban haciendo. Por supuesto que habían sutilezas que no sabría hasta que los viera en persona, pero se conformaba con saber lo imprescindible para estar al día.

—Profesor —se acercó una chica de unos quince años hacia el hombre, con unos cuantos papeles en mano—. M-me gustaría saber exactamente qué trata este párrafo, n-no lo entiendo muy bien.

El chico, quien siempre parecía estar con sus ojos cerrados, poseía una infinita paciencia, una de sus muchas cualidades que lo hacían apto para ejercer aquella profesión. Sabía que con el tenis no llegaría muy lejos, aunque nunca lo consideró una forma para vivir de ello; allí no explotaría sus verdaderos atributos como lo estaba haciendo ahora, a pesar de ser más joven de lo habitual para ya estar trabajando permanentemente.

Con una manera envidiable para enseñar, Yanagi terminó explicando con todo y detalle, donde la muchacha entendió casi en su totalidad —ya que ciertamente, otra cosa era la capacidad de compresión de ella—. Dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj y se percató que sólo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que la hora de descanso finalizara. Era un alivio que hoy trabajaba hasta media jornada, así que tendría una tarde libre para seguir haciendo sus investigaciones personales.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, revisando su teléfono móvil y encontrando unos diez mensajes. La mayoría eran sobre trabajo, había otra de su hermana mayor que lo invitaba a cenar en su casa más tarde y una de Akaya, que preguntaba sobre un rumor en cierto lugar no especificado. Esto último llamó grandemente su atención, ya que el chico sólo solía llamar para trabajos y no sacarle dudas sobre "rumores" de lugares. Seguramente era algún lugar encantado que alguien de por ahí le había metido en la cabeza y conociéndolo, no tardaría en llamarlo para saber si todo lo que había escuchado era cierto o no.

Dejó sus pertenencias en el salón de profesores y salió hacia el pequeño patio donde no habían estudiantes corriendo alrededor para marcar el número del chico. No fueron más de tres tonos cuando por fin contestaron el teléfono del otro lado.

—¿Akaya? —preguntó sereno, saludándolo.

—¡Yanagi-senpai! —aún no entendía por qué lo seguía llamando senpai, si ya habían pasado unos cuantos años que había dejado de serlo. Era cierto que siempre sería mayor que él, pero eso no era razón para que lo siguiera llamando con tanto respeto. Sin embargo, no se molestaba en decirle todo eso, era más, admitía que era mejor así. Además, era otra de las razones por las cuales le interesaba tanto este chico hasta estos días—. ¿Has escuchado mi mensaje?

—Por eso te estoy llamando, Akaya —respondió Renji con obviedad—. Acabo de hacerlo. ¿Tienes más detalles sobre ese lugar?

—Sí. Es un lugar que queda muy cerca del nuevo jardín botánico que inaugurarán el próximo verano.

—Ah, he oído sobre eso —_"por supuesto que ha oído sobre eso"_, pensó Akaya con ironía, imaginando que esa noticia ya estaba en boca de todos—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el lugar donde supuestamente se rumorea sobre algo?

—Cerca de allí hay un sitio donde se puede acampar, al parecer —comentó Kirihara dubitativo, pensando en la veracidad de las palabras del chico que le había contado sobre eso—. S-se rumorea si es cierto o no acerca de fenómenos paranormales que rondan por esos lugares.

—¿Fenómenos paranormales? —en una forma poco usual de Renji, había tenido el impulso de reírse, pero no exteriorizó ni la más mínima sospecha de hacerlo—. Posiblemente sean unas cabañas y unas extensas áreas verdes cerca de un pequeño lago que recuerde, ubicados cerca del nuevo jardín botánico, pero… —el chico iba a decir que no había escuchado nada sobre cosas anormales en esos lugares hasta donde estaba enterado, pero una mano tocó levemente su hombro, haciéndolo voltear al instante y sabiendo que no podría seguir hablando con Akaya.

—¿Senpai? —preguntó el chico curioso cuando notó que Yanagi había detenido su comentario.

—Sí, sí. Akaya, debo cortar. Trataré de buscar algo sobre eso y llamaré más tarde.

—Ah, está bien. —Kirihara colgó casi al instante, sabiendo que Yanagi aún estaba trabajando. Esperaría su llamado más tarde, pero ya no estaba con tantas ganas como antes, probablemente porque Renji parecía no tener idea de algún hecho inusual de ese lugar. De todas formas, tampoco descartaba la habilidad de búsqueda de él, por lo tanto, esperaba recibir buenas noticias y seguir considerando esa localidad como una posibilidad de vacacionar.

* * *

Nada.

Eso era lo que había encontrado sobre los rumores que Akaya había contado con anterioridad sobre aquel lugar. Era verdaderamente extraño, porque ni siquiera se encontraba algún comentario de un desconocido haciendo alusión a ello. No podía saber mucho más, puesto que él tampoco tenía idea, algo por lo demás, insólito. Como conclusión, no pudo descartar la opción de que Akaya se había tragado todo ese cuento barato de que habían fantasmas y demás cosas de esa índole sólo para asustarlo un poco y alimentar su curiosidad. De todas formas, el tema del jardín botánico le había gustado. Era cierto que ya había escuchado sobre ello, pero ciertamente no lo hubiese recordado hasta que lo estrenaran en el verano. Sí, el verano era algo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ese panorama no sonaba mal para sus oídos, ya que a pesar de que probablemente nunca dejaría de actualizarse y buscar información hasta cuando ya no era necesario, el relajarse y descansar en un lugar tan pacífico y en contacto con la naturaleza, lo estaba tentando enormemente. Quizás llamaría a Yukimura para contarle, por más que seguramente él ya estaba enterado de ello, pero la idea que lo acompañara a pasear por ahí y a la vez, de conversar un poco como viejos tiempos, le atraía bastante.

—Akaya, lamento decirte que no encontré nada relacionado sobre hechos paranormales en ese lugar —aclaró Renji con voz decidida, dando a entender que posiblemente todo era una farsa—. Es probable que sea mentira o bien, que sea una noticia reciente de algo que haya ocurrido, pero te repito: no he escuchado nada de eso.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró el morocho desilusionado, pero había estado pensando en decir algo más mientras esperaba el llamado en la tarde que se prolongó hasta la noche, ya que a fin de cuentas, no tenía planes para vacacionar—, no importa, gracias. Otra cosa Yanagi-senpai —al otro lado, Renji esperó con interés y Akaya dudó en continuar—, ¿tienes algo que hacer en estas vacaciones?

Para Yanagi, escuchar tal pregunta era algo que no podía afirmar que esperaba. Quizás esa opción fuera factible cuando estaban aún en secundaria, pero ahora era algo inesperado. Si lo pensaba de nuevo, tal vez ése era el argumento que tenía Akaya al final, escondiéndose bajo la noticia que escuchó sobre esos acontecimientos que parecían no tener ningún fundamento.

—Ciertamente no tengo nada planeado —contestó Renji sinceramente—. ¿Tienes algún panorama interesante?

—N-no exactamente, pero… —ya había costado preguntarle sobre sus vacaciones, así que ahora ya no debía rendirse en seguir con su explicación— acampar unos días por esos lugares no es una idea tan mala, independiente de esos… rumores.

—Considerando que estará al lado del jardín botánico, suena tentador —concluyó Yanagi asintiendo para sí mismo, convenciéndose de que no era una mala idea viniendo de Akaya—. Unos días nos vendrían bien para descansar, sí.

—¿Es un sí? —preguntó Kirihara para asegurarse.

—Sí. Creo que sería bueno llamar a Seiichi sobre aquel jardín…

—¡¿Yukimura-buchou?! —preguntó el morocho alarmado. No era que no quería a Yukimura, pero realmente quería descansar y no veía a Seiichi hacía bastante tiempo—. Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente al darse cuenta que estaba exagerando—, pero no pensé que fuera necesario llamarlo.

—¿Quieres que sólo vayamos los dos? —preguntó curioso.

—¡No! Es decir, sí. ¡Yanagi-senpai! —a Renji le causó mucha gracia el hecho de que algunas reacciones de Akaya jamás cambiarían, pues el chico aún seguía debatiéndose internamente sobre la contradicción que se estaba formando en su cabeza, cosa que el castaño imaginaba perfectamente—. Me refiero a que no he visto a Yukimura-buchou hace mucho y quisiera descansar tranquilamente. No digo que Yukimura-buchou sea alguien que…

—Akaya, entiendo lo que dices. No es necesario que sigas contradiciéndote —le consoló, terminando con la tanda de explicaciones que no llevarían a ninguna parte de todas maneras—. Veré la posibilidad de salir con Seiichi al jardín botánico en otra ocasión.

—Gracias —respondió aliviado—. Entonces, ¿cuándo sería?

Estuvieron afinando detalles sobre el pequeño receso que darían en vacaciones luego de tanto ajetreo en sus respectivas actividades. Finalmente, acordaron en juntarse un fin de semana, precisamente el día en que inaugurarían el tan famoso jardín botánico. Habían diferido en esto, puesto que Yanagi estaba más inclinado en ir antes o después de la apertura, ya que todos los alrededores estarían atestados en gente, además que todo estaría evidentemente más caro, pero Akaya insistía en que sería mejor ese día, precisamente porque habría más concurrencia y a pesar de que quería descansar, el silencio absoluto le desesperaba y probablemente le aburriría. Yanagi no dijo mucho más, comprendiendo que su querido amigo aún temía en la veracidad de ese rumor sobre los fantasmas o quizás qué otras cosas que tal vez omitió al saber que no le creería y pensaría que ya había pasado su niñez para asustarse por tontos cuentos. Por el otro lado, Akaya estaba entusiasmado con la oportunidad que tenía de ver a Yanagi después de varios meses… ¿cuántos eran? Probablemente hacía casi un año que no lo veía personalmente, ya que siempre cuando se trataba de una urgencia, lo llamaba por teléfono o se comunicaban por medio de la web.

Quizás sería bueno jugar al arcade al día siguiente para aclimatarse.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando el nuevo despertador sonó sobre la mesita de noche al costado de la cama de Kirihara Akaya. El antiguo reloj había sucumbido hacía unas semanas atrás cuando, por equivocación, lo programó para un fin de semana y dormido lo botó, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Aquella tarde cuando regresó a casa esperando el llamado de Yanagi, se percató que no funcionaba y por mientras, tuvo que pedir prestado el de su madre para la semana siguiente. Pero eso ya no importaba, ya que ahora había gastado un poco más de dinero en comprar uno nuevo y de mejor calidad, siendo bastante más resistente a los golpes; ya lo había comprobado unas tres veces y no sufrió daño alguno.

Milagrosamente, esta vez no cayó al suelo, a pesar de haber despertado con su acostumbrado mal humor de las mañanas, aplastando con mala gana el aparato para que callase. Siguió acostado con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño y debía levantarse luego si quería llegar a la cita con Yanagi-senpai a tiempo. Sí, era el día.

Después de unos minutos, al fin pudo desenredarse de las sábanas y levantarse. Tomó una ducha, se alistó y revisó el bolso para ver si estaba todo lo necesario. Realmente no necesitaba mucho para ir un fin de semana a acampar más que lo obligatorio, pero nunca estaba de más llevar su Nintendo DS y unos cuantos juegos, junto con algunos mangas que no había podido terminar de leer.

Salió de su casa cerca de las ocho de la mañana y la hora fijada era a las nueve. Aún debía tomar un bus que lo llevaría directamente frente a las puertas del jardín botánico, trayecto que demoraba aproximadamente una hora, así que era seguro que llegaría unos minutos atrasados, cosa bastante normal.

Pero definitivamente nada era de color rosa para el muchacho y mientras caminaba apenas con su mochila sujeta a la espalda y sus manos ocupadas entre pasajes, dinero, teléfono, folletos y demás cosas, vio como el bus con rumbo hacia su destino se iba lentamente, como si andando de esa manera fuera un deleite, causando que la ira del chico fuera en aumento.

—¡Maldito autobús! —espetó furioso, rindiéndose ante el evidente hecho de que el condenado vehículo no volvería a recogerlo sólo porque largó algunos improperios. Esta vez, se sentó en el paradero y leyó con más atención el mapa que Renji le había mandado para saber bajarse, por más que el lugar era enorme y no tendría problemas en notarlo. Lo que sí debía mirar con atención, era el lugar de encuentro específico, ya que habría una multitud pronosticada y sería aún peor con el calor que fácilmente se convertiría en un infierno si se ponía a buscar a su senpai entre la masa. Y era cierto, el calor se hacía casi insoportable. Habían anunciado un verano caluroso, pero simplemente las temperaturas sobrepasaron cualquier expectativa y los lugares frescos eran un lugar predilecto para la muchedumbre. Así que para evitar incomodidades, habían acordado verse en la entrada de las cabañas próximas al jardín y buscar un lugar disponible para poder acampar. Las cabañas estaban al principio, así que debían buscar al interior del gran lugar, de preferencia cerca del pequeño lago. De todas maneras, la playa siempre era una opción, puesto que estaban a muy pocos minutos de la costa.

Mientras sacaba una botella de agua, el siguiente bus que se dirigía hacia el lugar apareció ante su vista, guardando todo objeto molesto de sus manos y prácticamente corriendo, subió entre alguno que otro tropiezo. Acomodó sus cosas en dos asientos y por fin sacó su botella para tomar un poco de agua dentro del bus, ya que el encierro lo estaba sofocando incluso más que en el paradero. Mandó un rápido correo a Yanagi-senpai avisando que _posiblemente_ llegaría un poco más tarde porque _el bus se había retrasado_, a sabiendas que esa excusa ya no era efectiva, pero era mejor eso en vez de no avisarle.

Cuando notó que estaban más o menos cerca de su destino, puso atención al lugar mirando por la ventana, apreciando una buena cantidad de gente y sobre todo, de extranjeros caminando por las calles. No le costó mucho adivinar su parada, ya que había una monstruosa cantidad de gente alrededor, dudando en poder encontrar ahí a Yanagi.

Se bajó un poco más lejos de la multitud y apenas pudiéndose mover, caminó rumbo hacia las áreas verdes disponibles para acampar, lugar que a decir verdad, no estaba muy distinto en cuanto a cantidad de gente se refería.

Estuvo cerca de quince minutos buscándolo, pero no hubo señal alguna de él. Eran alrededor de las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, pero Akaya aún mantenía la esperanza de que su senpai era tan paciente como siempre solía ser, por más que se había paseado por la entrada del lugar como siete veces sin un resultado positivo y por más que Renji era un tipo lo suficientemente alto como para notarlo desde una distancia considerable.

Poco a poco la frustración se estaba apoderando del muchacho de cabellos enmarañados, cuando decidió que lo mejor era calmarse y sentarse cerca del lugar y así observar con más cuidado alguna persona que le fuera familiar. Incluso en su búsqueda, había asegurado haber visto a cierto chico de cabello rojo caminando con prisa hacia el jardín botánico. Si bien lo recordaba, pertenecía al club de tenis de la academia Hyoutei… bueno, no era que eso importase, pensó después, concentrándose nuevamente en su propósito.

—¿Kirihara-kun? —preguntó una voz incrédula tras el chico. Akaya se sobresaltó, porque aquella voz tan educada le era demasiado familiar. A decir verdad, la voz era muy parecida a la de Yanagi-senpai, ya que también denotaba serenidad, transmitiendo un aura más bien apacible. Cuando por fin pudo voltearse —ya que la gran mochila a sus espaldas le dificultaba bastante la acción de hacerlo—, encontró el porqué de esa sensación.

—¿Y-Yagyuu-senpai? —consultó casi igual de incrédulo que el otro hombre, levantándose en un instante—. Q-que sorpresa.

—Ciertamente —concordó ajustándose los anteojos que llevaba—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos.

—S-sí —¿Por qué siempre se le trababa la lengua cuando hablaba con sus superiores? Era algo que aún no entendía, si ya habían pasado tantos años y ninguno tenía autoridad sobre él—. ¿Estás esperando a alguien también?

—¿También? —preguntó nuevamente interesado, percatándose del evidente bolso que llevaba el chico, pero primero contestó a la interrogante—. Estoy esperando a Niou-kun. Habíamos quedado de reunirnos en este lugar por trabajo, aunque sólo hemos venido por el día. ¿Vienes a acampar con alguien más?

—N-Niou-kun… —balbuceó Akaya, tratando de comprender qué relación podría existir entre Niou y las plantas, pero luego volvió a la normalidad al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle—. ¡Es decir, Niou-senpai! Espera… ¡¿Niou-senpai?!

—Así es —contestó el chico extrañado. Estaba dispuesto a explicar más detalles, pero una cabeza plateada entre la multitud le llamó la atención, por lo cual aguardó que la persona que esperaba, se volteara hacia ellos y así no tendría que ir a buscarlo. Por suerte, la astucia del muchacho aún permanecía intacta, ya que como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, se volteó segundos después.

—¿Qué hace un cabeza de algas por estos lugares?


	3. Capítulo 2: Evento

**Personajes:** Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwahara. Menciones de Yanagi Renji.

**Advertencias:** AU.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**La Luna de Rojo**

Capítulo 2: Evento

Marui Bunta siempre se caracterizó por ser un tipo distendido, fácil de llevar, despreocupado, pero al fin y al cabo, una buena persona. No era que esas cosas hubiesen cambiado de un momento a otro, sin embargo, los años tampoco pasaban en vano. A sus veintitrés años de edad, el pelirrojo había logrado trabajar en una prestigiosa pastelería, uno de sus mayores sueños y a la vez, una de las pocas cosas que se propuso y cumplió cuando recién estaba comenzando la adolescencia.

En realidad, su mayor sueño siempre había sido establecer su propia pastelería, pero aún faltaba experiencia y por lo demás, dinero. No estaba impaciente de todas formas, ya que el hecho de estar en un lugar rodeado de dulces le encantaba.

Su aspiración de llegar a ser el mejor tenista de saque y volea lo había dejado atrás hacía bastante tiempo, cuando salió de secundaria. No obstante, había sido divertido ser admirado y envidiado por muchos, además de considerarse un genio y demostrarlo abiertamente en las canchas de tenis. Ahora era un genio dentro de la cocina y nadie podía objetar contra eso.

Sus horarios laborales muchas veces no le permitían tener tanto tiempo libre como quisiera, pero siempre había espacio los fines de semana para sacar a pasear a sus hermanos. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que si seguía sin tiempo de nada, jamás conseguiría una novia. ¡Cuánto le inquietaba aquello! Estaba en la plenitud de sus veintitantos y sentía que no podía disfrutarlos completamente.

—¡Marui-kun! —la voz de una mujer elegante, lo que podía apreciarse como la dueña de la pastelería, lo llamó repentinamente mientras él estaba esperando unas galletas cerca del horno. La mujer tenía unos cuarenta años, pero su semblante juvenil transmitía confianza y cercanía para con sus empleados y el público en general, cuando se trataba de eventos. Marui soñaba algún día tener todo ese carisma que poseía la mujer para poder crear su propio negocio y volver a ser tan afamado como cuando lo era en tenis.

—A sus órdenes —el pelirrojo se levantó, habiendo estado apoyado en una mesa de manera poco adecuada para estar frente a su jefe. Hizo una rápida reverencia y esperó paciente hasta que ella volviera a hablar.

—Necesito que estés a cargo de un evento que se realizará en unas pocas semanas —comentó la mujer mientras escribía algo en su cuadernillo de apuntes. Habría logrado ver el brillo significativo en los ojos de Bunta si no hubiera estado con su vista pendiente en lo que estaba escribiendo, porque el chico parecía que le habían dado la mejor noticia de su vida. ¿Estar a cargo de un evento? Ciertamente nunca había estado a cargo de algo importante y por lo general, siempre era un pastelero más siguiendo las órdenes del senpai que estuviera dirigiendo lo encomendado. Esperó con ansias los detalles, pero no sabía si podía seguir manteniendo su boca cerrada.

—¿Dónde? —no pudo evitarlo, queriendo saber con lujo de detalle todo lo que debía hacer.

—En tres semanas inaugurarán el jardín botánico cerca de la costa, ¿Lo has escuchado? —Marui asintió apresuradamente para que continuara—. Bien, entonces sabes donde se ubica, así que me ahorraré detalles sobre ello. Precisamente porque es la apertura del lugar, se llevará a cabo una comida con los dueños y las autoridades cercanas. Éste el programa a seguir.

Marui observó la agenda entregada y quiso sonreír soberbio, porque ya estaba anticipando el éxito que tendría su cometido como _líder de la misión_, como la llamó para sí mismo.

—Esto será pan comido —murmuró apenas, mientras la mujer se volteaba para salir de la cocina, sin haberlo escuchado, por supuesto—. Seguro Jackal me ayuda a llevar todo.

* * *

Jackal Kuwahara aún no podía entender algunas cosas de la cultura japonesa en su totalidad. Habían cosas que no les encontraba sentido: demasiadas cosas extravagantes alrededor, combinadas con la moda de occidente, hacían ver muchas de ellas al borde de lo grotesco. Siempre había sido un hombre de bajo perfil, decidiéndose finalmente en ayudar a su padre en el restaurante de comida brasileña, un pequeño negocio familiar que había crecido positivamente con los años.

De vez en cuando se encontraba con Marui en encargos de comida que debían dejar en eventos u otros compromisos por el estilo. Su amigo no había cambiado mucho tampoco; aún conservaba ese espíritu jovial que contrastaba con su tranquilidad habitual, desigualdad de personalidades que hacían complementarse a la perfección cuando solían jugar dobles en la escuela.

El moreno aún se rapaba la cabeza, facilitando a su vez las labores de la cocina, además, para recordar a su maestro en Brasil y sus años en secundaria. ¿Qué había sido de todos? Se preguntaba el chico nostálgico, luego que todos tomaron rumbos diferentes al salir de la escuela. La vida era inevitable y no podían estar juntos todo el tiempo, pero había llegado a un punto donde ni siquiera sabía el número telefónico o correo electrónico de alguien más que el de Marui, razón extra por la cual no podía comunicarse con ninguno. Estaban anunciando un verano caluroso, pero Jackal estaba acostumbrado a los veranos de ese tipo gracias al continente sudamericano.

Lamentablemente no tenía unas merecidas vacaciones hacía bastante tiempo. Como encargado del restaurante cuando su padre no estaba, debía estar con más de dos ojos pendientes de que nada faltara y si pasaba algo, él mismo era el encargado de solucionarlo. Esperaba pronto que la economía de la casa fuera lo suficientemente estable para poder darse unas vacaciones y contratar a alguien de confianza que lo reemplazara por una semana, o quizás un par de días como mínimo.

Mientras llevaba unos platos típicos de Brasil para unos clientes americanos frecuentes, una silueta muy familiar entró por el umbral de la tienda. No pudo distinguirla de inmediato, puesto que estaba sirviendo con sumo cuidado los platos sobre la mesa y por ningún motivo iba a la levantar la vista y cometer un error tan infantil como botar algo, así que cuando se desocupó, pudo ver claramente a su viejo amigo Marui Bunta sentarse en una de las pocas mesas que todavía estaban vacantes a la hora del almuerzo.

—Que tal, Jackal —saludó el pelirrojo alegre, mientras que con la mirada invitaba al otro a sentarse.

—Oh, es bueno verte —comentó Jackal igual de animado, a la vez que tomaba asiento frente al chico—. No es común que vengas por acá sólo a saludar —dijo, sospechando alguna especie de favor. A pesar de la clara indirecta del brasileño, contrariamente a un cumplido, Bunta no pareció inmutarse y continuó con las mismas facciones desde hacía un principio.

—Quiero que me ayudes en llevar unos encargos dentro de tres semanas —soltó sin siquiera molestarse en preguntarle si estaría disponible o no para esa fecha.

—¿Dentro de tres semanas? Pero Bunta, debes saber que no puedo abandonar el restaurante…

—¡Toma unas vacaciones! —largó repentinamente, haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara un poco—. Hace mucho que no te tomas unos días para simplemente descansar y lo sabes. Quiero que tengas ese día libre para que me ayudes. Si nos desocupamos temprano, podremos descansar cerca de ese jardín botánico, hay varios lugares para divertirse cerca de allí.

—¿Jardín botánico? —preguntó Jackal intrigado. Marui afirmó con su cabeza.

—Es la inauguración y me encomendaron la gran labor de llevar todo el banquete. ¿No es genial que hayan elegido a una persona como yo como líder de esta misión? —declaró con arrogancia. Jackal suspiró resignado, viendo que el chico no tendría ninguna intención de cambiar sus hábitos de grandeza en un buen tiempo, pero no se quejaba, ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a sus excéntricas costumbres.

—Veré que puedo hacer al respecto, pero no te aseguro nada. Te llamaré para confirmar —anunció finalmente el moreno rendido. A Marui se le iluminó el rostro.

—Así me gusta la actitud. Debes descansar de vez en cuando, así que no puedes decir que no.

—No es que ayudarte en eso sea un sinónimo de descansar, Bunta —comentó el chico medio irónico, sabiendo que definitivamente era un hecho que no lo iba a hacer.

—No seas pesimista. Si terminamos antes tendremos parte del día libre y ya te dije que podemos ir a algún lugar cerca de allí, así que asegúrate de llevar lo necesario para vacacionar.

Estuvieron conversando un poco más acerca de unas recetas que Marui estaba experimentando con unos nuevos pasteles para que Jackal los tuviera en cuenta y los incluyera en su menú eventualmente. Era costumbre que ambos compartieran algunos conocimientos culinarios en ámbitos diferentes para complementar —más por parte del sudamericano— la lista de platos para considerarla en el menú diario.

* * *

Ya estaba decidido: habían acordado reunirse alrededor de las siete de la mañana en el trabajo de Bunta para llevar toda la mercadería al lugar destinado. Y para ser honestos, la principal razón por la que Marui fue en busca de Jackal, fue porque el chico poseía la camioneta de su padre que algunas veces manejaba, facilitándole aún más el trabajo de llevar todo en orden. Además, el pelirrojo tenía una gran confianza en su amigo, mucho más que algunos compañeros de trabajo con los que compartía todos los días y para qué mentir, también para desocuparse luego de todo eso y tomarse el resto del día libre, cuando se enteró que aquel lugar tenía muchas partes en las cuales podrían divertirse.

El día había llegado y Jackal se encontraba puntualmente fuera del trabajo del muchacho, esperando que saliera con todo el banquete. Esperó unos diez minutos, pero no había indicios de que saliera aún, así que decidió bajarse del vehículo y entrar al lugar para ver qué estaba haciendo, ya que pensó que probablemente estaba teniendo dificultades para llevar todo de una vez.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar, mas no hubo respuesta. Cuando ingresó al lugar, encontró al pelirrojo hablando con su jefa, al parecer, ya que lograba escuchar algunas cosas de una manera educada y por lo demás, bastante poco común en el chico.

—¡Jackal! Llegas temprano —exclamó Marui al percatarse de su presencia.

—S-sí —susurró, sabiendo que ya eran unos veinte minutos más tarde de lo acordado por haber estado afuera esperando en vano. Aprovechando el momento, el chico autodenominado genio, presentó a Jackal con su supervisora, explicándole que iría con él por el hecho de que llegarían más rápido y la mercancía estaría más a salvo ahí.

Después de las formalidades, el moreno ayudó en llevar todo lo necesario a la camioneta con cuidado, ordenando todo de manera eficaz para no tener problemas al momento de sacar todo cuando llegaran y tuvieran algún contratiempo. Jackal admitía que eran más cosas de las que imaginó, pero luego lo reconsideró, sabiendo que era la inauguración de un lugar de dimensiones amplias, donde asistiría mucha gente importante de la zona, pero tampoco era una excusa para sentirse un poco más cansado de lo normal. Quizás era el día tan caluroso que lo hacía todo más pesado, ya que el sol parecía quemar más temprano de lo usual, ya que estaba acostumbrado a cargar la mercadería de su tienda todas las mañanas.

También podía notar que su amigo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse a la par y no rendirse tan luego, puesto que podía ver las continuas gotas de sudor que corrían por su rostro. Sabía que Bunta no le gustaba hacer mucho estas cosas, pero estaba afanado en cumplir su trabajo, ahora que lo habían asignado por primera vez como el encargado de la recepción en un lugar.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ayuden a su jefe a llevar estas cosas! —se quejó el pelirrojo cuando vio que dos de sus subordinados estaban aún dentro del local. Dejó la última caja dentro del vehículo para sentarse sobre otra caja que aún no era acomodada dentro, mientras los otros dos comenzaron a ayudar—. ¡Hoy hace mucho calor!

—Eso es cierto —opinó Jackal en acuerdo—. Ésta es la mañana más calurosa que he tenido en estos días de verano.

Cuando por fin terminaron de guardar todo y comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar, partieron alrededor de las ocho. Aún les quedaba tiempo, ya que estarían en unos cuarenta minutos o quizás menos en la entrada del jardín botánico, por lo cual no había que preocuparse.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin habían llegado exactamente en treinta y cinco minutos, encontraron que todo era un verdadero caos. Había gente por montones y si caminando entre todo el tumulto parecía ser toda una hazaña, el poder ingresar con un vehículo sería toda una epopeya.

—Sabía que habría gente, pero nunca pensé que fuera todo Japón —comentó Marui boquiabierto y pensando en la manera de poder avisar que había llegado a tiempo. No quería bajarse del auto, puesto que ya estaba demasiado agotado con cargar las cajas y tener que volver a hacer lo mismo para dejarlas dentro del gran salón que podía divisarse a la distancia.

—Trataré de entrar, pero no creo demorarme poco —consoló el moreno, sabiendo que el auto de la empresa de Marui iba detrás del suyo, esperando.

Pasó alrededor de media hora cuando por fin lograron acercarse al salón para dejar todas las cosas. Marui parecía no poder más y sólo se acercó al encargado que recibiría las cosas para organizar todo antes de tiempo. Tendría que estar en el lugar por lo menos hasta el mediodía, puesto que obviamente era el representante de su empresa y quería desempeñarse de la mejor manera posible.

Cuando por fin el vehículo de Jackal quedó completamente vacío, acordó con Bunta el dejar el auto allí y alrededor del mediodía o más tarde, pasaría a buscarlo junto con él, mientras ahora daba unas vueltas por el jardín y aprovechaba de visitar otros lugares aledaños.

Y habría sido buena idea si no fuera por el calor infernal que parecía ir en aumento a medida que avanzaban las horas. Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y no había nube cercana que tapara aunque fuera un poco el sol, así que no quedaba otra opción más que buscar sombra y sobrevivir a costa de bebidas y helados. Bunta le mencionó varios lugares a los cuales podía ir y jamás aburrirse, según él, así que antes de recorrer el jardín botánico —que lo dejó como último destino—, salió del lugar en busca de un pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de unas cabañas y áreas verdes aptas para acampar.

Caminó con paso tranquilo, mirando la cantidad de gente que no se inmutaba con los posibles treinta grados celsius que a esa hora podía sentir. Le pareció inverosímil, pero de pronto, cerca de unas tiendas de artesanía, contempló una silueta muy parecida a la de cierto compañero en sus años de escolar. Se acercó lentamente para cerciorarse de que era él y no se había equivocado; no habían vestigios de fallarle la vista, ya que definitivamente ese tipo alto, mirando todo con una calma inquietante, era Yanagi Renji.

—¿Yanagi? —consultó el moreno detrás del hombre, esperando a que volteara a verlo. Sin duda había acertado, ahora que las facciones del rostro del castaño se formaban en una leve sorpresa.

—Jackal —habló tan sereno como siempre, haciendo un pequeño estudio de pies a cabeza tan sutil, que era muy probable que Jackal ni se había dado cuenta—. Han pasado unos cinco años desde la última vez que te vi.

—Ehh… sí, unos cinco años —balbuceó. Seguro que Yanagi tenía la cuenta, pero había sido tanto tiempo, que él no tenía idea. Luego miró una maleta cerca de sus pies, así que se apresuró en preguntar la razón de ella—. ¿Vienes a acampar?

—¿No es muy obvio? —preguntó divertido. El moreno en tanto, no lo encontró divertido en lo absoluto, al percibir en parte, la ironía del mensaje—. Me han convencido muy fácilmente en venir a quedarme un fin de semana por estos lados.

—Oh, ya veo —comentó Jackal incómodo, no queriendo preguntar quién era esa persona que aparentemente esperaba, ya que quizás era su novia, algún pariente o un amigo cercano.

—Akaya.

—¿Cómo, Akaya? —preguntó mecánicamente el moreno sin comprender del todo.

—Estoy esperando a Akaya. Seguramente eso era lo que tenías en mente para preguntarme —declaró impasible—, pero no ha cambiado mucho en cuanto a puntualidad, en realidad, en un aspecto general. Por lo tanto, estimo que llegará unos cuarenta minutos más tarde de lo acordado.

—Así que vendrá Akaya también —expresó Jackal animado, ahora que sabía que vendría el morocho con cabellos de… ¿Algas? No creía que había cambiado su apariencia e incluso pensó que podría tener el cabello más largo sólo por el hecho de que le daba pereza cortárselo.

Decidió acompañar a Renji hasta que el chico llegara, por mientras que hablaban de las cosas que estaban haciendo últimamente. Jackal le comentó que tal vez él y Marui podían pasar el resto del día con ellos, en cuanto el pelirrojo terminara su trabajo con el banquete, teniendo la tarde enteramente disponible. Yanagi estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, pero para comenzar, debían buscar un lugar adecuado para establecerse por el resto del fin de semana. Continuaron hablando de cosas más bien rutinarias, cuando el castaño logró divisar por encima del hombro de Jackal a dos hombres que caminaban directamente hacia la entrada del jardín botánico.

—Pensé que tendría que llamarlo para venir a pasear por acá en otra ocasión —Yanagi dijo más para sí que para Jackal, ya que el moreno quedó un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Hablas de Akaya? —preguntó el sudamericano confundido. El mayor hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera con la mirada. Era increíble, pero Jackal no pudo haber pedido tanto al notar a las otras dos personas a unos cuantos metros de su lugar.

Esas personas eran Sanada Genichirou y Yukimura Seiichi.


	4. Capítulo 3: Vacaciones

**Personajes:** Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou.

**Advertencias:** AU.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**La Luna de Rojo**

Capítulo 4: Vacaciones

Apenas escuchó sobre la noticia de la gran inauguración del jardín botánico que ocurriría en verano, Yukimura Seiichi no dudó ni un segundo en querer asistir. Sería realmente una pena perderse un evento como ése, por lo cual ya estaba ajustando sus horarios de trabajo para poder tener ese día completamente a su disposición, o incluso, unos cuantos días más. Sus días trabajando en el departamento de publicidad en una empresa periodística reconocida, se habían hecho una aburrida rutina. De cualquier forma, siempre encontraba la manera de divertirse a costa de unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo a los que tenía a cargo. Buscó con más detalle información del día exacto y demás detalles, pareciéndole aún extraño el hecho de que ninguna carta de invitación había llegado a la institución, fuerte accionista en el cuidado del medio ambiente. No era que eso le importase, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar por la compañía como empleado que era.

El hecho de trabajar en un periódico, lugar donde llegaba y salía información de todo tipo, lo obligaban a estar al día con las noticias de cualquier ámbito, por lo tanto, sabía cosas de las que probablemente nadie podría imaginar, incluso Yanagi. Y hablando de Renji… hacía unos días atrás lo había visto rumbo al instituto donde impartía clases, pero era un hecho que no había notado su presencia. Seguramente él también sabía dónde trabajaba Seiichi, por más que no se hablaban hacía bastante tiempo. Tampoco era que fuera a propósito, pero era cierto que, aunque no se hablaran como antes, podían saber perfectamente qué era lo que hacía el otro.

Después de una tarde luego del trabajo, como todos los días, Yukimura partió a su hogar: un pequeño apartamento que había podido alquilar gracias a su trabajo. Repentinamente, quiso hacer una parada antes de llegar a su residencia, así que desvió su camino a unas cuantas cuadras que no quedaban del todo lejos. Cuando llegó, golpeó suavemente la puerta, sabiendo que lo escucharía de todas formas si estaba en casa. Y así fue, ya que segundos después de haber golpeado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de estatura alta y bien fornido, con algunas gotas en las puntas de sus cabellos, indicio de haber tomado un baño minutos antes.

—Genichirou —saludó el chico de cabellos azulados alegre—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —no era que estuviera sorprendido, pero al moreno le pareció extraño que su amigo de años fuera a su casa repentinamente, por más que no era la primera vez que hacía esto. De hecho, lo que hubiese sido realmente extraño, era que hubiese avisado.

Lo dejó pasar rápidamente, habiéndose hecho a un lado para que el peliazul pudiera entrar. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, Sanada Genichirou seguía encontrando a Seiichi el mismo de siempre. Su sonrisa calma e intimidante, el contraste de su aspecto delicado con su fuerte voluntad, hacían que el muchacho fuera alguien de respetar, así como el imponente capitán del equipo de tenis que había sido en los tiempos que pasaban juntos todos los días. Diría que lo único que había cambiado un poco, era su apariencia estratégicamente desaliñada y su cabello un poco más largo de lo que era antes, amarrado en una pequeña cola que apenas podía divisarse si se encontraba mirándolo de frente.

En cambio, él era el chico tan temido de siempre, ése que hacía que Akaya pudiera comportarse tras haber cometido alguna falta. Sin embargo, igual de tranquilo y sereno, sin dejar ese lado estricto que lo había mantenido viviendo fuertemente ligado a sus propios principios.

Seiichi tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, mirando los pocos cuadros en los que se encontraba su familia y uno en particular donde se encontraban todos los regulares del club de tenis momentos antes de su graduación. El chico sonrió con nostalgia al ver esto último, puesto que, a pesar de cualquier pronóstico, Sanada seguía estando tan unido al pasado, parte esencial de lo que era su persona ahora.

Antes de sentarse, Genichirou le ofreció un vaso de zumo, cosa que el otro agradeció. Tomó asiento frente a él para esperar lo que tenía que decir, si es que lo tenía, porque tampoco era inusual que viniera sin ninguna razón en particular. Mas ahora parecía que tenía algo en mente, por lo cual dedujo que sí tenía algo para comentarle.

—Tengo una propuesta —comenzó Yukimura de repente, dejando el vaso cerca de una pequeña mesa de vidrio. Sanada lo miró expectante—: quiero que nos tomemos unas vacaciones.

El moreno alzó una ceja, más que nada por el hecho que lo estaba incluyendo en _sus_ vacaciones, que por el hecho de tener que tomarlas prácticamente de forma obligatoria. Meditó un poco su respuesta antes de decir algo. No era que no le había gustado la idea del todo, pero unos días libres sin hacer nada productivo no le llamaba la atención, ya que no podría ir al kendo de su abuelo a enseñar dicha disciplina, por lo menos en un fin de semana entero. Por otro lado, era la persona quien lo estaba invitando y sabía que Yukimura no podía ser alguien más que normal, al querer tomar unas vacaciones con él de la nada.

—Primero tengo que ver si mis horarios coinciden con el día que quieras proponer —se excusó el chico, teniendo en cuenta que Seiichi probablemente ya tenía todo calculado en cuanto a la fecha.

—No seas tan serio. Seguramente si pides unos cuantos días libres te los darán, puesto que nunca sueles hacer eso y tienes una excelente reputación ahí —era cierto, Sanada trabajaba hacía un par de años en una empresa de negocios. Yukimura lo observó divertido, al ver que se debatía internamente—. ¿Y bien?

—Está bien, pero no es del todo seguro —contestó el chico suspirando, resignado. Era cierto que rara vez podía ganar contra su amigo cuando ocurrían cosas de este tipo, puesto que siempre buscaba una forma de convencerlo, tomando como ventaja el hecho que lo conocía bastante bien como para darle una excusa que sabía que no era cierta.

—Me alegro —expresó Seiichi con una gran sonrisa que causó un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda del otro. Sacó un papel de su carpeta que llevaba en la mano y se la tendió al moreno—. Quiero que tengas libre por esos días.

El papel, un folleto del tan hablado jardín botánico, sería dentro de pocas semanas, por lo tanto, a Genichirou no le quedaba mucho tiempo para poder pedir el permiso, ya que si lo hacía con anticipación, era más probable que se lo concedieran, aunque una parte de él deseaba pedirlas con dos días de adelanto, cosa que no le dieran autorización y Yukimura tendría que pedirle a otra persona que lo acompañara. Pero el sólo pensar en ello, lo hacía reconsiderar su idea, prefiriendo acompañarlo de todas formas.

Después de haber convencido a Sanada —porque lo había hecho, estaba seguro— de acompañarlo a tal día, se dirigió por fin a su hogar. Su apartamento era pequeño, pero ideal para él, quien no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Estaba adornado con colores pasteles muy acogedores, que dejaban a la vista el gusto por lo simple del muchacho, pero no por eso, menos sofisticado. Lo primero que llamaba la atención al entrar, eran las pinturas colgadas por todas las paredes de la sala de estar, aparentemente pintadas por él gracias a su innato talento y admiración por el arte. En las ventanas yacían unas cuantas pequeñas plantas cuidadas con sutileza, dando vida al lugar.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, en los pasillos habían unos pequeños cuadros y unos diplomas que indicaban el trabajo reconocido, varios de esos eran de tenis, que certificaban el esfuerzo que había hecho en aquellos años cuando cayó repentinamente al hospital por culpa de una extraña enfermedad que lo dejó al borde de la muerte. Era cierto, había estado a punto de morir y le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de que aún debía estarse controlando por si acaso.

Sí, podía decir que su adolescencia era dulce y agraz, pero prefería conservar los buenos recuerdos que había vivido con sus amigos y todos los logros que había alcanzado precisamente gracias a ellos.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, debía admitir que los extrañaba. Extrañaba a sus compañeros del club de tenis con los cuales tanto había compartido y tanto lo habían apoyado cuando estaba convaleciente. Tal vez podría juntarlos alguno de estos días de vacaciones para pasar un tiempo juntos y hablar de cómo les estaba yendo a todos. Sabía, porque lo veía de vez en cuando, que Yanagi trabajaba en un instituto de profesor cerca de su compañía y de Sanada, con quien nunca había perdido contacto desde que salieron de la escuela. Pero de los demás, poco y nada había oído. Quizás este verano era la oportunidad de reunirlos, así que comenzó una búsqueda de todos los regulares de aquel equipo, recurriendo a sus más inesperadas fuentes gracias, en parte, a su trabajo.

* * *

Se levantó más animado que otros días, ya que con la llegada del verano, también había llegado el día en que por fin podría salir de la rutina del trabajo y tomarse, a lo menos, estos pocos días sólo para descansar. Sanada lo pasaría a buscar en su auto, puesto que Genichirou había insistido que era mejor así, ya que lo más probable era que el jardín botánico estaría atestado en gente y no sería del todo placentero caminar entre el tumulto más el clima, que no era para nada sano estar bajo el sol durante mucho tiempo, especialmente para la salud de Seiichi. El chico rió cuando escuchó tal excusa, pero también estuvo de acuerdo en que se fueran juntos en su vehículo y evitar algunos problemas que pudieran surgir.

También, Sanada había logrado el permiso de su empresa, que le dio una semana de vacaciones. Era algo que Genichirou no se esperaba, ya que esperaba como máximo unos tres días, pero le habían dicho que era tan excelente trabajador, que incluso una semana no era suficiente para compensar todo su esfuerzo en su institución, sino fuera porque ya era un elemento imprescindible para la compañía que no podían darle más días a favor.

Cuando ya estuvo en pie, se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo para desayunar. O tal vez esperaría a Sanada para poder comer algo, estando seguro que el chico no iba a comer un bocado hasta llegar a la hora acordada. Sabía cómo era.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó el motor de un auto detenerse, sabiendo que se trataba de su amigo, ya que eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana, hora acordada por Yukimura. Minutos después sonó el timbre de su hogar y abrió la puerta dejando pasar al más alto, tan formal como siempre. Sanada divisó la mesa del comedor donde estaba preparado el desayuno y agradeció al peliazul por el gesto, diciéndole que no debía molestarse por él. Se sentaron y bajo una tenue música clásica, comenzaron a comer.

—De verdad Sanada, no tienes por qué llevar ese aspecto serio todo el tiempo. Debes distenderte un poco ahora que sólo vamos a divertirnos —comenzó Seiichi a hablar, causando que el moreno levantara la vista para mirarlo.

—No es que lo haga a propósito, Seiichi —sentenció el moreno, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que el chico le hacía comentarios de esa índole. Era verdad, la mayoría de las ocasiones podía decir que su semblante serio era simplemente lo que él representaba, pero cuando quería sentirse un poco más relajado, era una tarea tan imposible, que toda esa compostura imperturbable era difícil de cambiar.

Terminaron el desayuno y Genichirou se ofreció a lavar lo utilizado, como gratitud a la hospitalidad y buena voluntad del chico en prepararlo. Posteriormente, salieron de la casa para emprender viaje hacia el lugar acordado, con un calor que era inusual habiendo apenas comenzado el verano. Yukimura no se quejaba, pero no podía negar que se sentía bastante incómodo con el día caluroso. Puso la radio nada más para confirmar sus teorías y enterarse de voces profesionales, que el día estaba siendo el más caluroso de todo el año, con temperaturas que sobrepasaban los treinta años, temperaturas que no se elevaban tanto desde hacía varios años atrás.

Tomó un poco de agua y con el mismo folleto del lugar, se echó viento para refrescarse un poco, sabiendo que el aire acondicionado del auto estaba activado, pero parecía que no era suficiente, o más bien, no era del todo efectivo. Observó a Sanada, quien estaba… igual que siempre, aunque de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza algo molesto, aparentemente gracias al calor.

—Seiichi, ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto el mayor, un poco preocupado por el evidente estado de su amigo, que por cierto, no era del todo bueno.

—Estoy bien, en cuanto lleguemos al lugar, podré salir a tomar un poco de aire —contestó sonriente—. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Sanada, no muy convencido, continuó manejando sin hacer un comentario más sobre el estado del muchacho hasta que llegaran al lugar. Y vaya que las cosas no pintaban del todo bien cuando estaban llegando al afamado jardín botánico, ya que la gente que se atestaba cerca de la entrada por montones, hacía que todo fuera más desagradable. Aún con este panorama, Sanada estaba un poco más aliviado cuando vio a Seiichi un poco más repuesto que desde hacía unos minutos atrás, pero no menos sorprendido y extrañamente complacido por la cantidad de personas que lograban divisar.

—Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que el calor iba a hacer esto menos concurrido, pero es emocionante ver tanta gente interesada en este tipo de eventos —comentó un tanto impresionado.

—Seguramente debe ser gratis —pregunto Genichirou extrañado, puesto que no era del todo común que todos los que estaban ahí —notó a mujeres con unos tres niños por cada una, adolescentes con apariencias poco comunes y muchos turistas extranjeros— tuvieran la misma percepción de la naturaleza como Yukimura la tenía, aunque no dijo más, ya que a cambio de su inocente comentario, se llevó una mirada fulminante.

Dejaron el auto cerca de la costa, no menos concurrida, pero por lo menos no había tanta gente como lo estaba el jardín botánico y sus alrededores más cercanos. Habían cotizado los hoteles que estaban cerca de allí y habían reservado habitaciones por seis días, siguiendo la sugerencia de Yukimura en aprovechar cada día que su amigo tenía para vacacionar y sabiendo que no volvería a hacer algo así dentro de un año como mínimo.

Después de dejar su equipaje en el hotel, se dirigieron nuevamente en el auto hacia el lugar de la inauguración, ya que Sanada había insistido en que la distancia era considerable con el tiempo que hacía, dejando atrás la recomendación del otro en caminar y aprovechar la suave brisa que se encontraba en la costa. Sin duda era difícil pasar rápidamente en el vehículo, pero pudieron llegar al lugar en menos tiempo, a eso de las nueve y media de la mañana.

Cuando se bajaron del auto —estando al tanto que no podrían adentrarse más—, caminaron a paso lento, mientras Yukimura miraba interesado a las personas que pasaban por su lado, como si estuviese buscando a alguien en particular. Sanada sólo quería llegar a la entrada y poder encontrar rápidamente un lugar más refrescante en donde no se encontraran tantos niños que gritaban como si nunca hubiesen tenido vacaciones en su vida, vociferando lo felices que estaban al tener tanto lugar de entretención cerca. El moreno no los culpaba; varias veces había escuchado esas exclamaciones, con brazos hacia el cielo incluidos en señal de alegría, por parte de Kirihara.

Hasta que notó lo obvio.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó curioso. Yukimura parecía no haberlo escuchado, puesto que estaba concentrado en cada rostro que veía pasar.

—Me preguntaba si podíamos encontrar a alguien conocido por estos lados. No sería realmente una sorpresa.

—Así que era eso —murmuró el mayor aliviado, pensando que el chico estaba esperando a alguien más del cual él no estaba enterado. Yukimura muchas veces omitía la mitad de sus planes que organizaba, sólo porque no era del todo divertido que supiera todo de una y no disfrutaría tanto. Decía que las sorpresas eran parte de lo entretenido de una aventura.

A unos pocos metros de llegar a la entrada, Yukimura habría jurado que había visto a cierto chico con cabellos de algas correr alrededor, pero después no pudo ver más, ya que había pasado de manera tan zigzagueante, que si agregaba el hecho de que la gente no le dejaba ver más allá de dos metros, que no podía estar seguro. Lo que sí había notado, era la gran mochila a su espalda, indicio que se quedaría a acampar, específicamente cerca del lago, ya que ése era el único lugar donde se podía hacer aquella actividad, por lo cual no descartó la idea de pasar por allá dentro del día o a más tardar, al día siguiente. _Quizás acampar hubiese sido más entretenido_, pensó Seiichi para sus adentros, pero no estaba desilusionado en lo absoluto; él podría ir y venir cuando quisiese a estos lugares, aunque fuera llevando a Sanada a rastras.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, repentinamente escuchó su nombre. Volteó su vista para saber si Sanada había sido, pero el joven estaba más bien fastidiado, sin muchos indicios de haberlo llamado. Seguramente era otra persona; él no era el único en tener aquel apellido después de todo.

—¡Yukimura! —esta vez era fuerte y claro, por lo cual no dudó en voltearse y enterarse quien era el portador de esa voz.


	5. Capítulo 4: Chantaje

**Personajes:** Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu. Menciones de Kirihara Akaya.

**Advertencias:** AU.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**La Luna de Rojo**

Capítulo 4: Chantaje

_Me debes una._

Esa fue la única respuesta que recibió Niou una vez envió un mensaje diciendo que no lo acompañaría a ningún estúpido lugar la semana entrante. Odiaba el verano, odiaba el calor y el sol radiante sin ninguna miserable nube que cubriera un poco su ridículo rostro amarillo. Sí, sí, le debía una y una grande, pero tampoco era razón para que lo chantajeara de esta forma.

Niou Masaharu estaba siendo un excelente contador en una empresa constructora reconocida. Lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que estuvo a punto de ser despedido. No estaba dispuesto a contar las razones a todo el mundo, pero por suerte, Yagyuu había sido capaz de salvarle el pellejo a tiempo, por lo menos antes que su jefe se enterara que se había ausentado cierto día. Eso había pasado hacía unos tres meses atrás y Niou no volvió a ser el excelente trabajador que había sido, más bien había vuelto a ser el chico solitario de antes, quien se escondía bajo una máscara y engañaba a todo el mundo sobre su identidad y sus acciones.

_¿Me estás chantajeando?_

El peliplateado dejó su móvil sobre el escritorio de su oficina y lo apagó, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, el pin pon de mensajes seguiría hasta el final del día que apenas estaba empezando. No había estado con el mejor humor estos días y no sabía tampoco el porqué; quizás era el horrible calor que se presentaba frente a su ventana y que podía sentir tan asquerosamente, o su nuevo jefe que era incluso peor que el primero, ya que no había minuto que no lo vigilara, excusándose que aún no lo conocía bien para confiar en él tan fácilmente.

Con la mente puesta en aquel tipo, una mujer de su edad entró, disculpándose de lo repentino que lo había hecho. Masaharu hizo un ademán para que hablara, ya que la muchacha parecía un poco preocupada con la reacción que pudiera tener.

—Niou-san, tiene una llamada urgente. Como dijo que no quería recibir ningún tipo de llamadas, no la pasé de inmediato, pero Yagyuu-san insiste que necesita hablar con usted ahora— declaró su secretaria. El peliplateado suspiró resignado, sabiendo que no iba a librarse de Hiroshi si no contestaba el maldito teléfono. Le dijo a la mujer que pasara el llamado sin más explicación y con pocas ganas, contestó el aparato.

—Me tiene sin cuidado si piensas que estoy chantajeándote, Niou-kun —fue lo primero que escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono—. Tengo en cuenta que trabajar en verano no es agradable, pero tampoco es mi culpa que me hayan emparejado contigo para hacer esto. Mi deber es…

—"Mi deber es cumplir con las misiones que me encomiendan". Sí, lo sé —respondió mecánicamente, aprendiéndose de memoria el rutinario discurso de su compañero de trabajo.

Había sido una sorpresa, pero cuando la antigua empresa en la que trabajaba Masaharu se fue a la quiebra, fue trasladado a la que actualmente estaba entregando sus servicios, donde se encontró con que Yagyuu, su antiguo compañero de secundaria, estaba trabajando ahí también. No se veían mucho de todas formas, puesto que trabajaban en departamentos totalmente diferentes; mientras Niou se desempeñaba en el departamento de finanzas —específicamente en el de contabilidad—, Yagyuu hacía lo propio en la de dirección de obras como ingeniero.

Antes de eso, no se habían visto mucho tampoco. Puesto que ambos eligieron trabajar en cosas distintas, el tiempo era algo que no podían desperdiciar. No eran tan unidos como antes y no sabían con certeza si podían llamarse amigos a estas alturas, pero cuando se enteraron que ambos estaban en la misma institución, todo el tiempo perdido parecía poco, comparado a los cinco años que habían transcurrido desde que habían dejado de hablarse.

Ahora, por primera vez, los habían designado juntos para una tarea a realizarse en las costas de Kanagawa, a confirmar la posibilidad de construir un edificio cerca de un hotel y al alcance de muchos lugares de entretención y turismo, excelente en tiempos de verano. Sabían que la demanda sería mucha, ahora que, junto con todos los lugares de recreación, se había sumado el jardín botánico que estaba a punto de inaugurarse en pocos días, razón extra para construir en ese lugar y obtener suculentas ganancias.

Uno de los encargados para constatar el lugar a construir era Yagyuu. Como ingeniero civil, debía revisar el terreno y todos lo necesario que se requiere para poder levantar un edificio de gran altura cerca del nivel del mar, sin perder un detalle. Si no fuera porque el encargado del departamento de finanzas, quien se encargaba de las cotizaciones aproximadas del costo y las ganancias –gracias a la gran demanda del lugar–, estaba de vacaciones, Niou nunca hubiese ido en primer lugar. Masaharu era el reemplazo del hombre y ciertamente era algo importante, pero como era habitual en él, no le importaba mucho generar prestigio de la nada, al menos no por ahora.

Yagyuu había estado tratándolo de convencer por casi cuatro días seguidos y por ningún motivo iba a prescindir de sus servicios sabiendo que debía ir con él, ya fuera chantajeándolo o no. Hasta ahora, Hiroshi nunca había llegado al punto de amenazarlo con su _pequeña_ falta, pero no le quedaba otra opción al notar que el muchacho no iba a ceder a la primera.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó el castaño de anteojos con la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando. Niou suspiró sonoramente.

—Si voy no te deberé nada.

—Nada.

—Bien.

* * *

Yagyuu siempre había sido un caballero en todo aspecto, eso no había cambiado nada con los años. Lo que sí, era muy posible que había adquirido ciertas costumbres —no siempre buenas— de Niou con el tiempo, cuando se veía reflejado en él en cierto sentido.

Ahí entendió la razón.

Su trabajo en la empresa había sido intachable, a pesar de llevar sólo once meses. Había salido de la universidad con envidiables calificaciones y muchas instituciones prestigiosas querían contar con sus servicios apenas se había titulado. A sus veintitrés años de edad, parecía un hombre con vasta experiencia, logrado a base de conocimiento y mucho esfuerzo.

No había duda que la llegada de Niou lo había impresionado bastante, porque no lo veía hacía mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, cuando vio a Niou, recordó a todos sus compañeros de secundaria del equipo de tenis, de quienes no había obtenido noticia de ninguno después de graduarse. Seguramente era su culpa, ya que sólo se concentró en sus estudios y nunca más supo de alguien. Pero había sido una especie de alivio cuando supo que Niou estaba tan falto de información que él en cuanto a los demás y que sólo había visto a Yanagi unas tres veces en todo este tiempo. Y hablando de Masaharu… el tipo estaba un poco más cambiado, según pudo notar la primera vez que lo vio en la empresa. Incluso parecía más educado y sereno que antes, pero luego pensó que quizás todo era una farsa tan común de él, quien era capaz de convertirse en la más indefensa oveja para luego transformarse en el más feroz lobo, después de todo.

Pero no había sido todo como él pensaba. Con el paso de los días y semanas, Niou lucía tan sosegado como el primer día laboral, concentrándose sólo en su trabajo. Había sido extraño hasta cierto acontecimiento que había dado vuelta la vida del peliplateado de la noche a la mañana. Yagyuu ahí se dio cuenta que el chico jamás iba a cambiar su comportamiento. Era una suerte que en ese fatídico día, él estaba cerca del departamento de finanzas, ya que había ido en busca de unas cotizaciones para una nueva construcción a las afueras de la cuidad. Ese día no lo olvidaría jamás, seguro que no.

Mientras salía de la oficina del jefe del área, escuchó una voz familiar proveniente de la oficina del jefe del departamento de contabilidad reprendiendo a alguien. Ese alguien se convirtió, segundos después, en el nombre de Niou Masaharu.

Iba a pasar de largo, pero la curiosidad de saber qué había hecho Masaharu para recibir tal reprimenda, lo hizo detenerse. Era inusual, ya que hasta ese momento, Niou había mostrado un buen comportamiento y había sido responsable en todas las tareas que debía hacer. Incluso de algunos pedidos a última hora que recibía sin queja alguna.

_Quizás su verdadera esencia salió a flote_, pensó Hiroshi dubitativo, porque sólo podía escuchar amenazas del otro hacia su compañero sobre lo que iba a pasarle si seguía con esa actitud. Niou no había dicho una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo que estuvo escuchando, lo que le pareció aún más extraño, pero no más sorprendente, viniendo del Niou que había conocido años atrás.

—Necesito que me acompañes cerca de acá. Me importa una mierda si faltas el resto del día, tú tendrás que tener una buena excusa para que te crean, pero deberás ir conmigo ahora —Yagyuu entró a la oficina de al lado, una sala que de vez en cuando la ocupaban para reuniones más bien informales y nunca había gente, cuando sintió que la puerta continua se abría dejando ver al hombre, seguido por Masaharu más serio de lo normal.

Los observó por la ventana mientras los otros dos subían al auto del mayor, dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido. Estaba inquieto con todo lo acontecido, pero no podía hacer mucho más que dirigirse a la oficina de su compañero para ver si encontraba una pista de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Era una lástima, pensó el castaño, al ver el móvil del chico sobre su mesa, pero aparte de eso, no había nada más sospechoso en el lugar. Lo que sí, era que el correo del trabajo de Niou estaba abierto, con unos dos mensajes recibidos y sin leer. El primero era de su secretaria y el envío de precios de una distribuidora de materiales de construcción y la otra, del gerente general, algo totalmente insólito, puesto que él no solía enviar correos a sus empleados, menos a los que llevaban poco tiempo en el lugar. Abrió el correo para ver de qué trataba, cuando leyó un: "Niou Masaharu. No sé si eres tú o es una broma, pero si no te presentas en media hora, cualquiera sea la excusa, serás tema de conversación a fin de mes para tratar tu continuidad en la empresa".

Yagyuu miró la hora del mensaje y se percató que aún le quedaban diez minutos para verse con su superior, pero quería saber el porqué de esa llamada de atención, así que revisó la casilla de mensajes enviados para saber qué era eso que evidentemente había molestado al gerente. Y no había sido nada bueno, pensó Hiroshi después estupefacto, al leer una sola palabra que era enviada al correo del mandamás.

Jódete.

No había mucho tiempo para pensar. Yagyuu partió a toda prisa a la oficina de la cabeza de la institución, no sin antes volver a viejas costumbres.

—Nakamura-san, ¿Me llamaba? —preguntó educadamente después de golpear la puerta tres veces y escuchar la venia a cambio. Era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Niou imitado casi a la perfección, ya que el rostro del hombre mayor cambió a uno un tanto molesto, sabiendo que su visita no era para algo precisamente bueno.

Había dado resultado, por lo menos.

—Quiero pensar que no has utilizado tu correo electrónico —comentó el hombre despacio, aún queriendo pensar que él no era el responsable de ese mensaje.

—Hace una hora lo revisé, donde Mitsuhashi-chan me envió los precios de unos materiales —respondió distendido, aparentando tener la menor idea de lo sucedido y teniendo a favor que el mensaje de la secretaria había sido enviado hacía una hora atrás. Era una suerte haber recordado la hora de ese mensaje.

—¿No lo has revisado desde ese entonces? —volvió a preguntar Nakamura escéptico.

—Evidentemente hace sólo unos minutos. Mi jefe quería hablar conmigo sobre unos asuntos pendientes, así que no estuve en la oficina desde ese entonces.

El hombre le explicó la situación y después de una larga reflexión, decidió que no hablaría con sus pares sobre ese incidente hasta que se esclareciera completamente y el mismo Niou se encargaría de encontrar la persona que quería perjudicarlo.

Sobre ese incidente le explicaría más tarde, porque cuando llegó a la oficina del peliplateado, se encontró al chico que acababa de llegar. Cerró la puerta con llave por instinto, ya que cualquiera pudo haberlos visto llegar casi al mismo tiempo al lugar y nadie se creería que Niou tenía un hermano gemelo. O quizás sí, si es que el chico no había dado más detalle de su vida familiar. Pero eso no era importante ahora y Yagyuu tampoco quería que fueran interrumpidos, así que dejando la llave en un kárdex cercano, observó al muchacho frente suyo atónito. ¿Esas no eran manchas de sangre?

—¿N-Niou-kun? —preguntó el de anteojos alarmado; nada bueno era poco con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Si te digo la verdad me creerás? —preguntó el peliplateado con la mirada perdida y un aspecto tan aterrador, que lo mejor era asentir cualquiera fuera lo que tuviera para decir.

—Algo escuché de tu conversación con Sato-san —respondió Yagyuu quitándose la peluca, haciendo alusión al jefe de su compañero. Niou no omitió opinión alguna sobre la inesperada imitación hacia su persona, ya que imaginaba que el chico tenía sus razones si es que había escuchado algo y seguramente le había hecho un favor mientras no se encontraba en su oficina.

—Sato ha muerto —soltó sin la más mínima pizca de emoción en sus ojos. Yagyuu no pudo más que guardar silencio y esperar que su mente hiciera contacto nuevamente con su cuerpo para poder reaccionar, pero simplemente no supo qué decir cuando creyó haber recuperado el habla.

* * *

—Más te vale estar despierto —Niou estaba simplemente cansado con tener a Hiroshi llamándolo a cada momento para llegar ese día a tiempo. Era incluso más insistente que cuando estaban en secundaria, puesto que ahí siempre hablaba bajo el nombre de Sanada.

—Yagyuu, de verdad jódete. Son las seis de la mañana y quedamos de vernos a las nueve en la entrada de ese maldito jardín botánico —contestó desde el otro lado de la línea aún somnoliento—. Ni siquiera mi madre me ha fastidiado tanto en mi vida como tú en toda esta semana.

—Necesito asegurarme de tu asistencia —replicó el castaño simplemente, como si los insultos no le afectasen en lo absoluto.

Como esperaba, Yagyuu había llegado al lugar primero. No había sido sencillo en todo caso, ya que el calor que hacía en el lugar se estaba poniendo insoportable. Por un momento pensó en los lloriqueos del peliplateado, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía dejar de trabajar sólo porque el día era caluroso.

Entre la masa de gente, el chico se acomodada los anteojos entre tanto y tanto, ya que los constantes choques con las personas, hacían que cayeran de su lugar original. Miró hacia los alrededores por si divisaba a Niou, pero no lo encontró. Estuvo a punto de sacar su teléfono móvil y preguntarle donde diablos estaba, pero antes que eso sucediera, a lo lejos divisó a alguien sentado, que bien podía ser la silueta de Kirihara Akaya.

—¿Kirihara-kun? —preguntó casualmente, causando que el chico se volteara escandalosamente para quedar frente a él, ya que la gran mochila a su espalda le dificultaba toda acción.

—¿Y-Yagyuu-senpai? —preguntó tan sorprendido como él. _¿Yagyuu-senpai?_ ¿No habían pasado más de cinco años para que siguiera llamándolo así? No era que importase demasiado y tampoco iba a corregirle, diciéndole que ya no era su senpai, sino sólo un tipo un año mayor que él. El moreno se levantó rápidamente—. Q-qué sorpresa.

—Ciertamente —se ajustó los anteojos nuevamente, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho en cuarenta minutos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos.

—S-sí —al parecer, Akaya no parecía haber cambiado mucho, porque no era para nada bueno manteniendo una conversación, hasta que se percató que tenía algo más para decir—. ¿Estás esperando a alguien también?

—¿También? —preguntó curioso, pero primero tuvo que contestar a su pregunta—. Estoy esperando a Niou-kun. Habíamos quedado de reunirnos en este lugar por trabajo, aunque sólo hemos venido por el día. ¿Vienes a acampar con alguien más?

—N-Niou-kun… —fue lo que Yagyuu logró escuchar de la boca del menor, levantando una ceja escéptico, al notar que el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos—. ¡Es decir, Niou-senpai! Espera… ¡¿Niou-senpai?!

—Así es —contestó para luego aclarar detalles de su cita, pero pudo divisar a Niou a tiempo, esperando que él también lo notara y se volteara, cosa que hizo. Kirihara esperó paciente a que Yagyuu continuara con su explicación, pero en vez de eso, escuchó otra voz proveniente del tumulto de gente.

—¿Qué hace un cabeza de algas por estos lugares? —fue la detonante para que se volteara bruscamente –por segunda vez– y encontrara a Niou tan igual como cuando lo había visto por última vez. Esperen… _¿Cabeza de algas?_

—Niou-kun —habló Yagyuu en un tono más severo de lo normal—. No es de buena educación saludar de esa manera, además de llegar tarde.

—Bueno, tú mismo lo bautizaste con ese nombre —Niou dijo inocente, causando que el moreno mirara con incredulidad al de anteojos—. Y no llegué tarde; tuve que comprar una bebida lejos de acá o lo más probable era que muriera deshidratado.

—Y bien, Kirihara-kun —comentó Yagyuu rápidamente cambiando la conversación—. ¿A quién esperas?

—A Yanagi-senpai.

—¿Yanagi? —preguntó Niou sorprendido.

—¿Lo has visto por ahí? —Kirihara preguntó, esperanzado en una respuesta positiva.

—No.

—Entonces te ayudaremos a encontrarlo. Seguramente no debe estar muy lejos de aquí y la cantidad de gente nos está bloqueando una visión más amplia del lugar —declaró Yagyuu—. Así podremos saludar a Yanagi-kun de paso y continuar con nuestro trabajo. ¿Verdad, Niou-kun?

—A-ah, sí —resopló el peliplateado fastidiado, pero no objetó una palabra. Después de todo era su kouhai favorito de la escuela y hacía mucho que no veía a Renji, así que no sería una mala idea después de todo.


End file.
